Innocents Stories
by Neah Lotto
Summary: Todo comenzó con un amor puro e inocente entre un Weiss y un Schwarz ¿cómo todo terminó mal? ¿Cómo es que la inocencia fue pisoteada, Ken-kun? Nagi x Omi, Ken x Omi, Otras parejas


**Disclaimmer:** Weiss Kreuz no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takehito Koyasu y Project Weiss. Si fuera mío, me daría de topes en la pared después de ver lo que pasó en Glühen _

**Summary: **Todo comenzó con un amor puro e inocente entre un Weiss y un Schwarz ¿cómo todo terminó mal? ¿Cómo es que la inocencia fue pisoteada, Ken-kun?

**Title:** "Innocents Stories"

**Title of the Chapter: **"Story Two: Innocents Memories"

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** Weiss Kreuz

**Iniciado:** 03/07/2009

**Finalizado: **06/07/2009

**Pairings:** Ken x Omi, menciones de Nagi x Omi y Ken x Yuriko

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, Dark-fic, Death-fic, Lenguaje de las flores del capítulo al final en las notas.

**Música: **Yuugao-Weiss Kreuz (Seki Tomokazu)

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**INNOCENTS STORIES**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_**Story Two: **_

_**Innocents Memories**_

Copos de nieve caían uno tras uno del cielo, posándose con suavidad en el suelo, casi como si estuvieran besándolo, y le comenzaban a dar a las calles la pureza de la blancura en aquella tarde de invierno.

La gente adulta corría a refugiarse a sus hogares de la nieve que comenzaba a caer, y los niños salían eufóricos de sus hogares y de la escuela, bien abrigados, maravillados por la belleza del paisaje invernal, alegres por tener el ambiente adecuado para sus juegos infantiles.

Ken Hidaka los observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, melancólica y triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. En cada mano llevaba dos ramos de flores, uno de las blancas campanillas de invierno que florecían despampanantes, el otro de freesias y gencianas entrelazadas, el tercero de lirios del valle, y el último de zinnias amarillas, a eso le sumaba una pesada mochila que llevaba al hombro. Iba bastante animado, pues iba a ir a visitar a Omi, y además, porque ese día era 23 de Diciembre, ósea que era su cumpleaños número 21, y eso lo tenía de muy buen humor.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Omi, haciendo la rutina correspondiente para llegar a su cuarto, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta para avisar de su llegada, simplemente se limitó a pasar, después de todo, a Omi no le importaría, después de todo, ellos eran los mejores amigos que uno podría encontrar, lo que implicaba un alto nivel de confianza.

─ ¡Qué hay, Omi!─ Saludó enérgicamente─. ¡Te traje más flores! Después de todo, creo que ya hacía falta cambiar el resto ¿no?

Miró los floreros que adornaban su habitación, rebosantes de caléndulas y junquillos olorosos, que le daban un aroma agradable al lugar.

Omi sabía perfectamente que día era ese: era el cumpleaños de Ken, y quería felicitarlo, pero su garganta estaba completamente cerrada y le impedía decir palabra alguna.

─ ¿Te has aburrido mucho? Ya sé que siempre vengo en las mañanas y en las noches, pero como mañana es la Víspera de Navidad, hemos tenido mucho trabajo en la florería, tú sabes cómo va la cosa ¿no?

Miró a su amigo que estaba recostado en la cama, con la mirada perdida, el rostro pálido. Demasiada blancura, demasiada para los ojos de Ken, cegados por todo ese color, si es que se le podía llamar así. La blancura de las paredes, de las sabanas, de la bata que Omi usaba…

─ ¿Ya has comido, Omi?─ preguntó Ken, cambiando las flores que comenzaban a marchitarse, por las que traía ahora. Omi asintió─. Yohji y Aya mandan saludos. La Navidad va a ser muy triste sin ti.

Omi fijó su vista hacia sus manos, rehuyendo de la mirada de Ken.

─Es triste que la gente a la que amamos esté ausente ¿no es así?─observó el joven moreno, acercando una silla junto a la cama de Omi, que se limitó una vez más a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza─. ¿Crees que algún día podrás volver a hablarme, Omi?

El chico se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Había tantas cosas que él quería decirle a Ken, pero desde la tragedia que se había acaecido sobre el rubio y Nagi, Omi sentía como si las palabras estuvieran atoradas en su garganta, amenazando con asfixiarlo uno de estos días.

─ ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

Omi miró a Ken con gesto interrogante ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se disculpaba? Al parecer su amigo entendía perfectamente lo que Omi le expresaba con esa simple mirada.

─Quisiera que me perdonaras por no haber protegido su amor─ se explicó, acariciando su mano derecha con delicadeza─. Yo… se supone que te había prometido que haría lo que fuera con tal de que ustedes estuvieran felices ¿recuerdas? Incluso si eso significaba que muriera, o incluso que… sacrificara mi propia felicidad.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Omi, teniendo bien presentes las consecuencias de las palabras de su amigo, trazando su recorrido por su mejilla, y Ken la limpió cuidadosamente.

─Está bien llorar─ murmuró, abrazándolo, acariciando su cabello con dulzura─. A veces las cosas no nos salen como uno quisiera que salieran, pero ya verás que poco a poco podrás ir superándolo, y yo nunca me apartaré de tu lado ¿si sabes eso, verdad?

Depositó un beso en la frente del frágil muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos, y abrió la mochila que llevaba.

─Pensé que esto te gustaría─ comentó sacando un tropel de álbumes de fotos─. Cuando alguien ya no está con nosotros, la gente siempre dice que olvides. ¿Pero por qué tendríamos que olvidar? Olvidar debe ser la cosa más terrible que nos puede pasar en esta vida.

Omi asintió y compuso una débil sonrisa de acuerdo con las palabras de Ken. Él no quería olvidar a Nagi, y recordarlo era lo más que podía aspirar. Cuando Yohji lo visitaba, él decía que olvidar lo que había pasado con Nagi y toda la tragedia era lo mejor que podría hacer. Pero Omi no quería olvidar que alguna vez había existido un muchacho llamado Nagi, que los dos se habían amado a pesar de todas las barreras que se les ponían encima. Si alguien supiera la historia de estos dos amantes, podrían decir que todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena, pero estaban muy equivocados todos.

─Mira, estas fotos son las primeras que nos tomamos juntos…─ murmuró Ken.

_*Flash Back*_

Omi estaba en su habitación, trabando con su computadora para un proyecto escolar. Estaba un poco nervioso a raíz de la noticia que Manx había venido a darle. Hasta ahora él había sido un asesino en solitario, pero ahora eso iba a cambiar: un chico trabajaría con él y vendría ese día para conocerse.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y Omi supo que había llegado el momento. Se dirigió a la puerta, y allí vio a un joven moreno, de ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa franca que lo miraba profundamente.

─Hola, soy Ken Hidaka, y tú debes ser Omi Tsukiyono─ se presentó el moreno, de pie ante la puerta de la habitación de Omi, y le estrechó la mano─. De ahora en adelante voy a trabajar contigo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Omi.

─Yo también lo espero, Hidaka-san─ exclamó Omi, sonriéndole, e invitándolo a pasar.

─Uhm, solamente Ken─ le pidió el moreno, entrando y mirando la ordenada habitación.

─ Eh… ¿Ken-kun está bien?

─Oh bueno… supongo que con eso estará bien─ rió Ken. Luego, como recordando algo, hurgó en una de sus maletas y sacó una cámara fotográfica─. ¿Podemos tomarnos unas fotos? Me gusta verlas luego en álbumes.

Se tomaron unas cuantas fotos y Ken le aseguró que luego revelarían el rollo para ponerlas en algún álbum.

─ ¡Vayamos por algo para cenar!─ propuso Ken, arrastrando a Omi de su preciada computadora─. ¡Será divertido!

El pequeño niño no pudo decir

Los dos salieron del departamento y caminaron bajo el cielo nocturno, caminando hacia un restaurante de comida rápida, por ser más económico para sus carteras, y de servicio más rápido.

─Me gustan estas hamburguesas─ dijo Omi, dándole una mordida a su comida.

─Lo mismo digo─ concordó Ken─. Sé que son malas para la salud, pero soy un desastre en la cocina, y esto es lo más barato que puedo conseguir.

─Cierto─ Omi le dio un sorbo a su refresco─. ¿Entonces debo entender que no puedo contar contigo en la cocina? Durante todo este tiempo que vivamos juntos creo que seré yo quien prepare la comida.

─Lo lamento─ el moreno estaba totalmente ruborizado─. Es solo que no puedo evitar ser tan torpe.

─Está bien─ lo trató de tranquilizar─. Todos somos torpes a nuestra manera ¿no?

─Supongo…

Se instaló un largo silencio, en el que los dos no hicieron nada más que mirarse sin pestañear, fijamente… hasta que los dos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

─Ya tenemos la cama extra─ comentó Omi─. Espero que haya cobijas extras para esta noche también.

─ ¡Quiero la cama grande!

─ ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entonces yo quiero la cama blanda!

─ ¿La cama grande está más dura?─ preguntó Ken, indignado─. ¡Entonces he cambiado de opinión!

─Ni hablar, Ken-kun, ya habías escogido─ sentenció Omi─. ¡No puedes cambiar de opinión así como así!

Ken lo miró serenamente y sonrió.

─Era una broma─ dijo─. Créeme, cuando he elegido algo no cambio de opinión tan fácilmente.

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

─Y ese día nos indigestamos por comer demasiado.

"_Y ese día también te elegí a ti, Omi…"─ pensó Ken_

Una débil pero sincera carcajada se le escapó a Omi y su amigo sonrió. Ya estaba mejoran, ahora Omi incluso reía...

─Era muy divertido cuando sólo estábamos nosotros dos en el equipo─ dijo Ken─. No estoy diciendo que esté molesto porque Yohji y Aya se hayan unido después pero… me acuerdo mucho de esos días. ¿Y tú Omi? ¿Aún recuerdas?

Hizo un ruidito afirmativo con la garganta y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Luego pasó la página. La siguiente foto era el día en el que los dos habían dejado el departamento que ambos compartían y se habían instalado en la florería, Koneko no Sumu Ie.

─Aquí está la foto cuando estábamos pintando el Koneko─ y Ken señaló la foto en la que los dos estaban posando para la cámara, cubiertos de pintura.

"_Ese día fue muy divertido"_─ pensó Omi.

_*Flash Back*_

Ahora Ken y Omi se habían hecho más amigos y estaban montados en la moto de Ken, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que Kritiker les había conseguido para que vivieran más cómodamente, y pudieran encubrir mejor su trabajo.

Cuando llegaron, Ken se quitó el casco y se bajó, observando un lugar al que le hacía falta un poco de pintura.

─ ¿Qué te parece, Omi?─preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta─. ¿Omi?

El muchacho tenía un gesto sombrío en el rostro, y miraba hacia el suelo.

─ ¿Estás bien, Omi?─preguntó Ken, preocupado.

─Ah, estoy bien, Ken-kun─ murmuró─. Es sólo que… estoy comenzando a odiar nuestro estilo de vida.

─Nuestro…

─A veces quisiera no volver a tener que matar a alguien─ dijo, mientras Ken lo observaba atentamente─. Pero luego creo que está bien así como estamos ahora ¿no crees?

Eso sorprendió a Ken, incrédulo por la conclusión a la que había llegado Omi, que lo había estremecido un poco viniendo de él.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─Porque yo nunca perdonaré a los malos─ indicó para añadir después─. Y porque si yo no estuviera trabajando en algo así, seguramente nunca nos habríamos conocido, nunca habríamos sido tan buenos amigos como lo somos ahora, Ken-kun.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ken y frotó el cabello de Omi amistosamente.

─Conocerte puede que haya sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida─ dijo Ken, y sacó de su mochila la cámara─. ¿Qué dices Omi? ¿Puedo tomarme otra foto contigo?

Él asintió alegremente, y los dos se pusieron delante del destartalado negocio, sonriendo a la cámara. Ken estaba muy contento, y sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Omi, haciendo clic con la otra mano libre, capturando este momento que marcaría un nuevo punto en sus vidas, al que esperaba le siguiera otro y otro, para poder seguir disfrutando de esos pequeños ratos alegres de la vida al lado de Omi.

─ ¡Bueno, pintemos este lugar!─ propuso Ken─. Por lo menos hoy tendríamos que tener lista la casa al anochecer ¿no crees?

Y así fue como los dos se pusieron a pintar la casa, moviendo los muebles para poder hacer su tarea. Cuando terminaron ya había anochecido, y ahora comían una pizza que habían ordenado, todo por cortesía de Ken, que había insistido en que Omi no hiciera de cenar por hoy, pues creía que los dos tenían que disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

─Creo que nosotros estamos más cubiertos de pintura que la casa─ señaló Omi, riendo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

─Puede que la guerra de pintura no haya sido la mejor idea─ dijo Ken encogiéndose de hombros.

─Adoro la pizza con orillas de queso.

─ ¿Y quién no la adora?─dijo Ken engullendo una orilla.

─ ¿Cuánto crees que duremos así?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Ken.

─ ¿Así como?

─Pues así, tranquilos, sin que tengamos que preocuparnos por alguien a quien tengamos que matar o algo por el estilo.

─Hasta que nos asignen alguna misión, supongo─ respondió él─. Espero que tarden un poco.

─ ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que duremos?

─ ¿No acabas de preguntar eso?

─Disculpa─ Omi lo miró con seriedad─. Me refería a cuánto tiempo crees que duraríamos así, los dos juntos, hasta que nos maten o…

─ ¡No lo digas!─ gritó Ken, enfadado de repente─. ¡No te atrevas a decir algo como eso nunca más! ¿Lo entendiste?

Sus manos estaban aferradas con tanta fuerza en los hombros de Omi, que este había hecho una mueca de dolor. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban incrédulo, asustado… una lágrima se le escapó, y fue esta lágrima la que hizo reaccionar a Ken.

─Omi yo… ¡lo siento!─ exclamó abrazando a Omi con fuerza─. Es sólo que… yo no me gusta que digas cosas como esas.

─Lo siento, Ken-kun─ se disculpó en un vago susurro.

─Además, nosotros nunca vamos a estar separados, Omi.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

─Porque eso es lo que pasa con los amigos─ dijo─. Aunque uno de ellos muera, siempre van a estar unido por un lazo que ya no se puede romper. Nunca vas a estar solo, ni siquiera yo.

─…Gracias, Ken-kun…

─ ¿Para qué están los amigos?

─Es verdad─ Omi bostezó─. Buenas noches Ken. Bienvenido al Koneko no Sumu Ie.

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

─ ¿Qué piensas de ese día?─ preguntó Ken, que había sacado unas manzanas de su mochila, y había comenzado a pelarlas usando un pequeño pelapapas que los de control de seguridad le habían permitido traer consigo el objeto─. Para mí ese día fue muy especial.

Otro asentimiento de parte de Omi.

─De hecho, todos los días que pasé contigo fueron muy especiales para mí.

Omi lo miró sorprendido, pero la expresión de Ken no había cambiado, aún seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa serena, con la vista fija en las manzanas.

─ ¿Quieres manzana, Omi?

Le tendió un trocito de manzana, y él mismo se comió otro. Mientras comían las manzanas, Omi seguía pasando las fotos del álbum, y observó que en casi todas solamente aparecían ellos dos, jugando fútbol, comiendo, incluso en algunas aparecía Momoe-san con su gato, y así se acabaron dos álbumes completos y pasaron al tercero. Conforme las fotos fueron pasando, ya no eran solamente ellos dos, ahora había una persona nueva que se había unido al torrente de imágenes: Yohji Kudou.

─ ¡Ah mira, a partir de aquí comienzan nuestras fotos con Youji!

Había varias fotos graciosas con Yohji. La cena Navidad, en la que se les había quemado el pavo, y tenían caras graciosas por el asco de comerse esa cena.

El día que fueron los tres juntos al parque de diversiones: Omi comiendo un algodón de azúcar. Yohji coqueteando con una chica, los dos en el túnel del amor. La foto instantánea que se habían tomado los tres cuando se subieron a la montaña rusa. Los tres en la rueda la fortuna, Yohji y Omi con el rostro pálido del mareo, mientras Ken seguía observando hacia abajo.

─Hay muchas fotos del día de la feria porque fue demasiado divertido─ explicó Ken riéndose─. ¡Ah, mira! ¡Aquí comienza la saga de Aya!

La siguiente, a diferencia de las demás, estaba adornada con dibujos hechos con plumines y plumas de gel de varios colores. Omi la examinó con cuidado, y vio que en los bordes del álbum estaban las firmas de Ken, Aya y Yohji… cada uno con una dedicatoria:

"_Recupérate pronto"_

_Aya._

Rieron al ver la simple firma de Aya, pero Omi se sentía agradecido. Sabía que con esas simples palabras, el pelirrojo expresaba que el pequeño no le era indiferente, y que estaba preocupado por él. Para un hombre de pocas palabras, eso no estaba nada mal.

Pasó a la siguiente dedicatoria:

"_¡Esfuérzate, Chibi! No pretenderás hacernos esperarte toda la vida ¿o sí, Omittchi?"_

_Yohji._

Y lo iba a hacer. Omi quería romper de una vez por todas ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con ellos, con Ken, incluso charlar con Nagi, aunque fuera algo insano.

"_Omi, siempre vamos a estar contigo, recuerda que no estás solo. ¡Todos te queremos y te extrañamos! ¡Sonríe para nosotros!"_

_Ken._

Omi apretó el álbum de fotos contra su pecho.

"_Muchas gracias, chicos… yo… yo…"_

─A-ari-g-aa…─murmuró con voz ronca, por no haberla usado durante tanto tiempo. Apretó los ojos y abrazó a Ken─. Muchas gracias, Ken-kun.

Ken se apartó sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Omi… él…

─ ¡Omi! ¿Acabas de hablar?

Él asintió, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas de felicidad.

─ ¿Podrías intentarlo de nuevo?

Omi lo intentó, pero ningún sonido salió esta vez. Ahora las lágrimas eran amargas, quemando de decepción.

─No, Omi, no, está bien─ lo tranquilizó─. Ese nudo tiene que ir aflojándose poco a poco, no esperaba que se deshiciera todo de un solo golpe. ¿Aún quieres ver las fotos? Aún queda un álbum.

Un sonido ronco de conformidad salió de la garganta de Omi, y se pusieron a observar las fotos del siguiente álbum.

Para la sorpresa de Omi, este álbum contenía fotos de él y Nagi. En la primera parte, había dos fotos, una de Ken, Nagi y Omi, con Omi al centro, Ken a la derecha y Nagi a la izquierda. En la siguiente sólo estaba Omi con Nagi, ambos abrazados herméticamente.

─ Tú lo sabes ¿verdad, Omi?─habló Ken de repente─. Te amo más de lo que he amado a ninguna otra persona, desde el día en que nos conocimos… incluso si Yuriko y yo…

_*Flash Back*_

Ken estaba tomando un refresco frío en la sala del departamento de Yuriko junto con ella, charlando animadamente.

─… Y esta soy yo cuando en la primaria gané un campeonato de tenis a nivel local─ le señaló Yuriko, mostrándole una foto en la que ella no parecía tener más de diez años, con una raqueta en la mano, y su uniforme blanco. Se veía tan ingenua e inocente, con semblante orgulloso…

─Eso debió haber sido genial─ dijo Ken sonriendo, y así dieron por terminado el último álbum de fotos de la joven.

─ ¿Y tú trajiste tú álbum, Ken?

─ ¡Por supuesto!─ se apresuró a contestar, sacando de su mochila tres álbumes de fotos─. ¡Este es el más especial!

Ken le dio el primer álbum y Yuriko lo abrió con interés. La muchacha observó que la primera foto era de dos jóvenes: uno de ellos, por supuesto que era Ken, pero más joven, y el segundo era un niño hermoso, rubio y de ojos azules, con un rostro angelical e inocente

─ ¿Quién es?─ preguntó.

─Somos mi mejor amigo y yo cuando nos conocimos la primera vez─ le contó Ken─. Su nombre es Omi Tsukiyono, trabaja conmigo en la florería.

─Ya veo…

─Aquí estamos Omi y yo en la pizzería, y aquí cuando abrimos por primera vez el Koneko no Sumu Ie

─ ¡Pero si en todas las fotos están solamente ustedes!─rió Yuriko, divertida.

─Por eso es el álbum más especial. Porque solo somos nosotros dos.

─Para ti es como un hermanito ¿no? Seguramente lo quieres mucho─ habló Yuriko, pasando a la siguiente página. Ken se ruborizó y asintió.

─Sí… es como mi hermanito…

─Es un chico muy lindo─ observó la chica, mirando a un Omi ruborizado después de ser captado vestido como un ángel para la fiesta de Halloween a la que iban a asistir.

─Tú también eres linda─ comentó Ken casualmente, advirtiendo el sonrojo de Yuriko. Tal vez por eso ella le gustaba tanto, porque le recordaba a Omi: ojos claros y azules, generosos y amables, sonrisa sincera, hermoso rostro y el cabello casi del mismo tono color miel… pero aún así…

Y entonces Ken se dio cuenta: por más que quisiera mucho a Yuriko y anhelara su bienestar, nunca podría llegar a remplazar a Omi con ella, esto no funcionaba de esa manera.

Amaba a Yuriko.

Pero el amor más especial lo tenía reservado para Omi y para nadie más.

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

A Omi casi se le cae el álbum de las manos. Sí que lo sabía. Durante el tiempo en el que él y Nagi habían sido amantes, Ken dejó muy en claro eso, incluso antes de que Omi le diera la noticia de que amaba a uno de sus enemigos. Y Ken también le había asegurado que no iba a meterse en su relación con Nagi.

─A mí no me importa si tú estás enamorado de otra persona, eso no es relevante para mí─ dijo Ken, sonriendo melancólicamente─. Lo más importante para mí es que tú estés contento con lo que estás haciendo y con lo que estás sintiendo. Es por eso que… yo quería que tú y Nagi fueran felices.

Los ojos de Ken se humedecieron, y sonrió, mientras Omi lo miraba atentamente.

─A lo mejor es patético, pero es así como me siento…

La mano de Omi acarició la de Ken y lo acercó para abrazarlo contra sí.

"_No eres patético, Ken-kun_"─ pensaba Omi mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba, humedeciendo el cabello de Hidaka─. _"Soy una persona horrible: Estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndome sentir miserable yo mismo que nunca miré a mi alrededor para ver si alguien más sufría conmigo. Perdónenme, Ken-kun, Nagi-kun…"_

Los dos se separaron y se miraron fijamente. En el caso de Omi, podía leerse en su mirada la desesperación y la confusión…

Nagi había muerto accidentalmente hace poco más de un año a manos de Crawford, y desde entonces siempre había estado sumido en la tristeza, recordando a su amante caído. Desde ese día ya no había momento en el que no pensara ni un momento en el joven Schwarz, y lo que habría podido ser.

"_Yo debería haber muerto, no él…"_

─ ¿Te arrepientes de que él te haya salvado, Omi?─ preguntó Ken. Omi asintió, sorprendido, pareciera que era el moreno y no Schuldig quien podía hurgar en las mentes ajenas─. Supongo que era lo que Nagi quería ¿no? Él te amaba mucho, y apuesto a que te sigue amando aunque ya no esté. ¿Te arrepientes de eso a pesar de que era lo que quería?

Omi lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules bañados en lágrimas. Todo esto lo tenía en un terrible estado de confusión.

─No sé si las cosas van a ir bien de ahora en adelante─ dijo Ken mirando por la ventana los cerezos cubiertos de nieve sin ninguna de sus flores blancas e incluso a veces rosadas─. Pero podemos hacer algo para que sean mejores. Y yo te prometo que lo voy a intentar por ti y por mí ¿está bien?

"_Las sakuras significan 'mantén tu promesa' ¿no?"_

─Prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí, Omi…

A un ángel no se le debería encerrar, si lo tienen sujeto, no podrá extender sus alas y volar… ¿Quién podría querer algo así?

Ken tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y se acercó un poco, logrando que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran ligeramente. Omi lo miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de emociones apretando su pecho, amenazando con hacerlo estallar. La sorpresa, la protección, el aturdimiento, la culpabilidad, el cariño… ¿el amor?

─ ¿Puedo?─preguntó Ken, nervioso, deseando desesperadamente que Omi no le diera una negativa. Pero el muchacho se limitó a cerrar los ojos, esperando el contacto de los labios ajenos en los suyos.

Los labios se encontraron finalmente, posándose entre sí, apenas rozándose, para comenzar a acariciarse con suavidad y delicadeza. El beso estaba cargado de dulzura y ternura envidiable, para ellos ese beso era único, estaban seguros de que nadie más podría besarse de esa forma tan inocente y entregada, sin ser en absoluto fogoso. El primero que habían compartido…

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ruborizados por completo.

─K-ke…─Omi intentó hablar, pero el intento lo sofocó.

─Calma, calma, no te esfuerces─ dijo Ken─. Esté bien, no tienes que decir nada.

Pero Omi quería decir tantas cosas…

─Eso fue muy especial─ murmuró Ken, agradecido de corazón─. Muchas gracias, Omi.

Omi asintió, y le acarició la mano. Los dos siguieron repasando el álbum de fotos con nostalgia, riendo un poco por los recuerdos graciosos.

─Ya se acabó el tiempo de las visitas─ observó mirando el reloj de pared─. Creo que debo irme. Aya y Yohji deben de estar atareados en la tienda con todas las entregas. Ya sé que me dieron el día libre, pero aún así no puedo dejarlos con toda la carga. Las fangirls a veces son demasiado aterradoras.

Omi soltó una risita y asintió.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Ken-kun"_

Intentó decirlo pero no pudo más que hacer algunos ruidos ininteligibles. Ken lo entendió.

─Gracias, Omi─ dijo besando su frente─. Volveré mañana, seguramente también con Yohji-kun y Aya-kun. ¡Te traeremos un montón de regalos de Navidad!

Sonriendo, Omi asintió.

─Recuerda que te prometí sacarte de aquí─ susurró─. Las campanillas de invierno aún florecen, y las sakuras lo harán en primavera.

Y antes de irse, depositó una caléndula en el regazo de Omi.

─Nos vemos mañana…

"_Te estaré esperando…"_

Y así Ken salió del sanatorio especializado de Kritiker.

_***FIN DEL CAPÍTULO***_

**Notas:**

Ya sé está medio confuso ¿no? Es que es una historia que consta de cuatro capítulos, y este en orden de publicación es el primero, pero en orden cronológico es el segundo. Los capítulos serán los siguientes:

-Story One: Innocents Lives

-Story Two: Innocents Memories

-Story Three: Innocents Dreams

-Story Four: Innocent End

El siguiente capítulo que pondré será "Innocents Lives" en el que hablaré del principio, de cómo es que Nagi y Omi terminaron juntos, el amor sufrido de Ken y como es que todo esto acabó tan mal.

Aquí está el lenguaje de las flores, para que quedé más claro todo lo que Ken ha querido decirle a Omi

Campanilla de invierno: Esperanza

Freesia: Inocencia

Genciana: Injusticia

Caléndula: Calmaré tus penas

Junquillo oloroso: Deseo que vuelva el afecto

Lirio del valle: Vuelta de la felicidad

Zinnia amarilla: Diario me acuerdo de ti

Sakura: Mantén tu promesa

Si dejan un review, me harían muy feliz, así que… por favorcito, déjenme uno ^^

Atte. Otoha Koneko/Obita/Omiittchii


End file.
